1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-091563 (JP 2010-091563 A) describes an internal combustion engine including a cylinder pressure sensor configured such that a sensor body is inserted into a through-hole provided in a cylinder head. More specifically, the internal combustion engine is provided with a sealing member for sealing between a wall surface of the through-hole and the sensor body. An end portion of the sensor body on an opposite side to an end portion thereof on a combustion-chamber side is provided with a fixed portion for fixing the sensor body to the cylinder head. The sensor body is configured to press the fixed portion against the cylinder head with the use of a clamp. This structure is designed so that the sensor body makes contact with the through-hole only via the sealing member.